Thessalonica
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Eastern|government = Monarchy|rank = Kingdom|tag = THS|capital = Xojand (1967) (on-file only) Thessalia (147) (1205-1212) Thessaloniki (2007) (1212-1224) |culture = Greek (Hellenic)|development = Start: 35}} is a Catholic Greek monarchy located in the Macedonia and Central Greece area, Balkans region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The Third Crusade' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Orthodox Byzantium in 1205 the crusader state borders fellow Catholic countries ( south and the east), Orthodox countries ( west, north and northeast) and the waters of the Aegean Sea (Eastern Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region) east. , losing its cores, will be annexed by Orthodox in 1224 and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: on-file capital of Xojand (1967) seemingly impossible as it is far in middle Asia. See also: , , Decisions Form Greece * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Greek ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Yanya (144), Moreas (145), Atene (146), Nasso (164), and Achaia (1773) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 1 Base Tax in a randomly owned province ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Epirus, Central Greece, and Macedonia ** Gain 10 Prestige ** If the capital is not located in the Areas of Central Greece, Epirus or Macedonia then: *** Athenae (146) becomes the capital ** Gain ability to embrace Greek Ideas and Traditions Restore the Byzantine Empire (Greek/Pontic) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Greek as the Primary Culture *** Has Pontic as the Primary Culture ** Religion is Orthodox ** Own province(s): Kostantiniyye (151), Edirne (149), Yanya (144), Tirhala (147), Uskub (148), Atene (146), Moreas (145), Achaia (1773), Kocaeli (316), Bursa (317), Smyrna (318), Kozani (1853) and Biga (2369) ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation * Effect(s): ** Kostantiniyye (151) is the Capital *** Gain core ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Aydin, Ankara, Germiyan, Karaman, Çukurova, Rum, Karadeniz and Dulkadir ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Edirne (149), Salonica (147), Macedonia (148), Athens (146), Morea (145), Achea (1773), Crete (163), Naxos (164), Rhodes (320), Trebizon (330), Kaffa (285), Corfu (142), Albania (143), Janina (144), Nis (1765), Bulgaria (150), Burgas (1764), Silistria (159), Kozani (1853), Chios (2125), Theodoro (2608), Plovdiv (2604) and Ayntab (4420) ** Two random owned provinces: *** Requirements: **** Primary Culture is Greek *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Replace the Mosque Hagia Sophia with original Hagia Sophia ** Change Government Rank to Empire ** Can embrace Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Crusader Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** -10.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige * Ideas: ** Stone Fortress: *** +50.0% Fort Defense ** Soldiers of God: *** +3.0% Missionary Strength ** Mediterranean Traders: *** +1 Merchants ** Reclaiming the Holy Land: *** -30.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Monastic Orders: *** -30.0% Mercenary Cost ** Pilgrim Fighters: *** +25.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Deus Vult: *** Permanent Casus Belli against neighboring heathens and heretics Category:Countries Category:Greek countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Hellenic countries Category:The Third Crusade Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Bugged